It is a problem in vehicles that children and infants are sometimes left alone, either intentionally or inadvertently, and the temperature in the vehicle rises. The child or infant is suffocated by the lack of oxygen in the vehicle. This same problem also arises for pets which are more often left alone in a hot vehicle without adequate ventilation.
As for additional background, in 1984, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) of the U.S. Department of Transportation issued a requirement for frontal crash protection of automobile occupants. This regulation mandated “passive occupant restraints” for all passenger cars by 1992. A more recent regulation required both driver and passenger side airbags on all passenger cars and light trucks by 1998. In addition, the demand for airbags is constantly accelerating in both Europe and Japan and all vehicles produced in these areas and eventually worldwide will likely be equipped with airbags as standard equipment, if they do not include them already.
Whereas thousands of lives have been saved by airbags, significant improvements can be made. As discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,462 referenced above, and incorporated herein by reference, for a variety of reasons, vehicle occupants can be or get too close to the airbag before it deploys and can be seriously injured or killed upon deployment of the airbag.
Also, a child in a rear facing child seat, which is placed on the right front passenger seat, is in danger of being seriously injured if the passenger airbag deploys. This has now become an industry-wide concern and the U.S. automobile industry is continually searching for an easy, economical solution, which will prevent the deployment of the passenger side airbag if a rear facing child seat is present. An improvement on the invention disclosed in the above-referenced patent, as will be disclosed in greater detail below, includes more sophisticated means to identify objects within the passenger compartment and will solve this problem.
Initially, these systems will solve the out-of-position occupant and the rear facing child seat problems related to current airbag systems and prevent unneeded deployments when a seat is unoccupied. Airbags are now under development to protect rear seat occupants in vehicle crashes. A system is therefore needed to detect the presence of occupants, position, i.e., determine if they are out-of-position, and type, e.g., to identify the presence of a rear facing child seat in the rear seat.
Current and future automobiles may have eight or more airbags as protection is sought for rear seat occupants and from side impacts. In addition to eliminating the disturbance of unnecessary airbag deployments, the cost of replacing these airbags will be excessive if they all deploy in an accident. The improvements described below minimize this cost by not deploying an airbag for a seat, which is not occupied by a human being. An occupying item of a seat may be a living occupant such as a human being or dog, another living organism such as a plant, or an inanimate object such as a box or bag of groceries.
A device to monitor the vehicle interior and identify its contents is needed to solve these and many other problems. For example, once a Vehicle Interior Identification and Monitoring System (VIMS) for identifying and monitoring the contents of a vehicle is in place, many other products become possible including the following:
Inflators and control systems now exist which will adjust the amount of gas flowing into and/or out of the airbag to account for the size and position of the occupant and for the severity of the accident. The vehicle identification and monitoring system of this invention will control such systems based on the presence and position of vehicle occupants or the presence, position and orientation of an occupied child seat.
Side impact airbag systems began appearing on 1995 vehicles. The danger of deployment induced injuries will exist for side impact airbags as they now do for frontal impact airbags. A child with his head against the airbag is such an example. The system of this invention will minimize such injuries.
Vehicles can be provided with a standard cellular phone as well as the Global Positioning System (GPS), an automobile navigation or location system with an optional connection to a manned assistance facility, which is now available on at least one vehicle model. In the event of an accident, the phone may automatically call 911 for emergency assistance and report the exact position of the vehicle. If the vehicle also has a system as described below for monitoring each seat location, the number and perhaps the condition of the occupants could also be reported. In that way, the emergency service (EMS) would know what equipment and how many ambulances to send to the accident site. Moreover, a communication channel can be opened between the vehicle and a monitoring facility/emergency response facility or personnel to enable directions to be provided to the occupant(s) of the vehicle to assist in any necessary first aid prior to arrival of the emergency assistance personnel.
Vehicle entertainment system engineers have stated that the quality of the sound in the vehicle could be improved if the number, size and location of occupants and other objects were known. However, it is not believed that, prior to the instant invention, they have thought to determine the number, size and/or location of the occupants and use such determination in combination with the entertainment system. Indeed, this information can be provided by the vehicle interior identification and monitoring system of this invention to thereby improve a vehicle's entertainment system.
Similarly to the entertainment system, the heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC) could be improved if the number, attributes and location of vehicle occupants were known. This can be used to provide a climate control system tailored to each occupant, for example, or the system can be turned off for certain seat locations if there are no occupants present at those locations.
In some cases, the position of a particular part of the occupant is of interest such as: (a) his hand or arm and whether it is in the path of a closing window so that the motion of the window needs to be stopped; (b) the position of the shoulder so that the seat belt anchorage point can be adjusted for the best protection of the occupant; or, (c) the position of the rear of the occupants head so that the headrest can be adjusted to minimize whiplash injuries in rear impacts.
The above patents and applications illustrate the wide range of opportunities, which become available if the identity and location of various objects and occupants, and some of their parts, within the vehicle were known. Once the system is operational, it would be logical for the system to also incorporate the airbag electronic sensor and diagnostics system (SDM) since it needs to interface with SDM anyway and since they could share computer capabilities which will result in a significant cost saving to the auto manufacturer. For the same reasons, it would be logical for VIMS to include the side impact sensor and diagnostic system. As the VIMS improves to where such things as the exact location of the occupants ears and eyes can be determined, even more significant improvements to the entertainment system become possible through the use of noise canceling sound, and the rear view mirror can be automatically adjusted for the driver's eye location. Another example involves the monitoring of the driver's behavior over time which can be used to warn a driver if he or she is falling asleep, or to stop the vehicle if the driver loses the capacity to control it.
Using an advanced VIMS, as explained below, the position of the driver's eyes can be accurately determined and portions of the windshield can be selectively darkened to eliminate the glare from the sun or oncoming vehicle headlights. This system uses electro-chromic glass, a liquid crystal device, or other appropriate technology, and detectors to detect the direction of the offending light source. In addition to eliminating the glare, the sun visor can now also be eliminated.
The inventions of the assignee's above-referenced patents and applications add more sophisticated pattern recognition capabilities such as fuzzy logic systems, neural network systems or other pattern recognition computer based algorithms to the occupant position measurement system disclosed in the above referenced patents and/or patent applications and greatly extends the areas of application of this technology. An example of such a pattern recognition system using neural networks using sonar is discussed in two papers by Gorman, R. P. and Sejnowski, T. J. “Analysis of Hidden Units in a Layered Network Trained to Classify Sonar Targets”, Neural Networks, Vol. 1. pp. 75-89, 1988, and “Learned Classification of Sonar Targets Using a Massively Parallel Network”, IEEE Transactions on Acoustics, Speech, and Signal Processing, Vol. 36, No. 7, July 1988.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and unless specifically noted, it is the applicants' intention that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art(s). If the applicants intend any other meaning, they will specifically state they are applying a special meaning to a word or phrase.
Likewise, applicants' use of the word “function” here is not intended to indicate that the applicants seek to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention. To the contrary, if applicants wish to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, they will specifically set forth in the claims the phrases “means for” or “step for” and a function, without also reciting in that phrase any structure, material or act in support of the function. Moreover, even if applicants invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, it is the applicants' intention that their inventions not be limited to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments herein. Rather, if applicants claim their inventions by specifically invoking the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, it is nonetheless their intention to cover and include any and all structure, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.
“Pattern recognition” as used herein will generally mean any system which processes a signal that is generated by an object, or is modified by interacting with an object, in order to determine which one of a set of classes that the object belongs to. Such a system might determine only that the object is or is not a member of one specified class, or it might attempt to assign the object to one of a larger set of specified classes, or find that it is not a member of any of the classes in the set. The signals processed are generally electrical signals coming from transducers which are sensitive to either acoustic or electromagnetic radiation and if electromagnetic, they can be either visible light, infrared, ultraviolet, radar or other part of the electromagnetic spectrum.
“To identify” as used herein will generally mean to determine that the object belongs to a particular set or class. The class may be one containing all rear facing child seats, one containing all human occupants, all human occupants not sitting in a rear facing child seat, or all humans in a certain height or weight range depending on the purpose of the system. In the case where a particular person is to be recognized, the set or class will contain only a single element, the person to be recognized.
Some examples follow:
In a passive infrared system a detector receives infrared radiation from an object in its field of view, in this case the vehicle occupant, and determines the temperature of the occupant based on the infrared radiation. The VIMS can then respond to the temperature of the occupant, which can either be a child in a rear facing child seat or a normally seated occupant, to control some other system. This technology could provide input data to a pattern recognition system but it has limitations related to temperature. The sensing of the child could pose a problem if the child is covered with blankets. It also might not be possible to differentiate between a rear facing child seat and a forward facing child seat. In all cases, the technology will fail to detect the occupant if the ambient temperature reaches body temperature as it does in hot climates. Nevertheless, for use in the control of the vehicle climate, for example, a passive infrared system that permits an accurate measurement of each occupant's temperature is useful.
In a laser optical system an infrared laser beam is used to momentarily illuminate an object, occupant or child seat in the manner as described, and illustrated in FIG. 8, of U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,462 cross-referenced above. In some cases, a charge-coupled device (a type of TV camera also referred to as a CCD array) or a CMOS device is used to receive the reflected light. The laser can either be used in a scanning mode, or, through the use of a lens, a cone of light can be created which covers a large portion of the object. Also triangulation can be used in conjunction with an offset scanning laser to determine the range of the illuminated spot from the light detector. In each case, a pattern recognition system, as defined above, is used to identify and classify, and can be used to locate, the illuminated object and its constituent parts. This system provides the most information about the object and at a rapid data rate. Its main drawback is cost which is considerably above that of ultrasonic or passive infrared systems. As the cost of lasers comes down in the future, this system will become more competitive. Depending on the implementation of the system, there may be some concern for the safety of the occupant if the laser light can enter the occupant's eyes. This is minimized if the laser operates in the infrared spectrum.
Radar systems have similar properties to the laser system discussed above. The wavelength of a particular radar system can limit the ability of the pattern recognition system to detect object features smaller than a certain size. Once again, however, there is some concern about the health effects of radar on children and other occupants. This concern is expressed in various reports available from the United States Food and Drug Administration Division of Devices.
Naturally, electromagnetic waves from other parts of the electromagnetic spectrum could also be used such as, for example, those used with what are sometimes referred to as capacitive sensors, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,241, 5,602,734, 5,691,693, 5,802,479, 5,844,486 and 6,014,602 (Kithil et al.) and by Jinno et al. No. 5,948,031 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Of particular interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,734(Kithil) describes capacitive coupling sensors for use as passenger sensor means. Each capacitive coupling sensor comprises a detector element and a signal processing circuit. The detector element consists of at least two conductors on one side of a printed circuit board, viz., an oscillator input loop and a detector output loop. The sensors function by creating an electrostatic field between the oscillator input loop and the detector output loop. In an electrostatic field, there is a movement of electromagnetic waves, from one conductor to another. In Kithil, it is believed that the electromagnetic waves leave the oscillator input loop and arrive at the detector output loop. The degree to which the electromagnetic waves arrive at the detector output loop depends on the presence of objects in the field through which the electromagnetic waves pass, i.e., the occupant.
Operation of the capacitive coupling sensors of Kithil are thus based on the presence of waves (electromagnetic waves) that are emitted from one component (the conductor serving as the oscillator input loop) and received or detected by another component (the conductor serving as the detector output loop). There is thus a transmission of waves and a reception of these waves. The distinction drawn by Kithil between his invention and an ultrasonic position sensor is that in his invention, a “beam” having a finite, non-negligible travel time is not transmitted. Rather, a “field” of electromagnetic waves is generated. This distinction should not be construed to imply that Kithil does not have any transmission and detection because as noted above, electromagnetic waves are transmitted and detected in Kithil. A primary difference though between Kithil's capacitive sensor and other electromagnetic wave sensors is the frequency of the electromagnetic waves. In a radar sensor, for example, an oscillating charge is placed on a conductor, which creates electromagnetic waves that travel to the occupant and are modified by the presence of the occupant before they reach the receiving antenna, another conductor. In Kithil's capacitive sensor, an oscillating charge is placed on a conductor (one part of the capacitor) which creates electromagnetic waves that travel to the occupant and are modified by the presence of the occupant before they reach the receiving conductor (the other part of the capacitor). In both cases, electromagnetic waves travel to and from the occupant and the reaction time of the sensor is limited by the speed of light. The main difference is the way in which the occupant modifies the electromagnetic waves and the degree to which the occupant modifies the electromagnetic waves. In the radar case, since the frequency is relatively high, most of the waves are reflected from the occupant, although some waves are absorbed and some pass through the occupant. In the capacitive case, the waves travel to the occupant and few of the waves are reflected and most pass through the occupant where they are modified by the presence of the occupant. Note that the capacitive effect is present in microwaves also, otherwise microwave ovens would not cook food.
The ultrasonic system is the least expensive and potentially provides less information than the optical or radar systems due to the delays resulting from the speed of sound and due to the wave length which is considerably longer than the optical (including infrared) systems. The wavelength limits the detail, which can be seen by the system. In spite of these limitations, as shown below, ultrasonics can provide sufficient timely information to permit the position and velocity of an occupant to be accurately known and, when used with an appropriate pattern recognition system, it is capable of positively determining the presence of a rear facing child seat. One pattern recognition system which has been used to identify a rear facing child seat uses neural networks and is similar to that described in the above-referenced papers by Gorman et al.
A focusing system, such as used on some camera systems, could be used to determine the initial position of an occupant but is too slow to monitor his position during a crash. This is a result of the mechanical motions required to operate the lens focusing system. By itself, it cannot determine the presence of a rear facing child seat or of an occupant but when used with a charge-coupled device plus some infrared illumination for night vision, and an appropriate pattern recognition system, this becomes possible.
From the above discussion, it can be seen that the addition of sophisticated pattern recognition means to any of the standard illumination and/or reception technologies for use in a motor vehicle permits the development of a host of new products, systems or capabilities heretofore not available and as described in more detail below.